


'Strings Of Fate' (re-write)

by Ma_Rae



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angry James T. Kirk, Banter, Caring Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Caring Nyota Uhura, Character Death, Drama, Established Spock/Nyota Uhura, Fate, Grateful Spock, Grief/Mourning, Hope, Humor, Hurt James T. Kirk, Hurt Spock (Star Trek), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Interrogation, James T. Kirk & Nyota Uhura Friendship, Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock Friendship, Loss, Loss of Control, Love, Making Love, Memory Loss, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Nyota Uhura, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rebirth, Resurrection, Reunions, Revenge, Self-Discovery, Sexual Abuse, Thankful Spock, Tragedy, Vengeful Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ma_Rae/pseuds/Ma_Rae
Summary: A diplomatic mission of peace turns on its head and morphs into a tale of pain and suffering. A rescue operation turns into tragedy as the crew of the Enterprise loses one of their own.The strings of fate have been severed.Chapter 1: 'Spearhead'Chapter 2: 'The Vulcan Way'Chapter 3: 'One Last Sunset'Chapter 4: 'A New Sunrise'
Relationships: Spock/Nyota Uhura
Kudos: 3





	1. 'Spearhead'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk and Spock are held captive by Klingon separatists; the latter shipmate losing complete control of his mind and body, suffering horribly at the hands of his female interrogator. One of them will meet a tragic and painful end. 
> 
> The strings of fate have been severed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tweaked this story a bit. I hope you enjoy the changes.

Another day aboard the Enterprise. Another diplomatic mission. Another offering of peace. This mission, however, is a little different from its predecessors. There is a strong sense of hostility here: we are dealing with Klingons. Klingons who are well aware of the Enterprise’s presence in their space and the killing of an entire Klingon patrol. Although those events happened some time ago, the Klingons still hold a kind of grudge about them. The threat of war between the Klingon Empire and the Federation is ever present.

Kirk and Spock have beamed down to a small colony just outside of Klingon space. They are in negotiations with a group of Klingon diplomats. The delegation, however, is completely oblivious to the fact that it is being watched. Watched by group of Klingon traditionalists, disgusted by the very thought of a Klingon/Federation peace treaty. The group has been informed of these negotiations thanks to their spies. Hiding in the shadows, the traditionalists await the right moment to strike.

~ ~

After waiting so patiently, the traditionalists finally find their opportunity when the negotiations are nearing conclusion. Armed with disruptors and stun devices, the separatists take the negotiating party by surprise. Kirk is the first to be knocked unconscious; Spock, reaching for his communicator, attempts to contact the ship. However, his attempt is futile, as a few stuns later, he too is knocked out. Picked up by the ambushers, the pair are carried for a seemingly long time.

Eventually the ambushers, with Spock and Kirk, arrive at a hidden underground facility. The two friends are taken to an area deep within the facility, where they are then thrown into a cell. The cell is small, dank and dark; and the stench...mould, unwashed flesh, bodily fluids. The air is thick with it, added to the overwhelming humidity. Just as one would expect for such a place as this.

Spock is the first to regain consciousness, and the first to meet the stench of the place. A Vulcan's sense of smell is superior to that of humans, females especially; however, through his mental discipline, Spock is able to ignore the odour. Kirk wakes up a short time later, crinkling his nose as his eyes slowly open. The two are kept in the cell for quite a while until, after the guards see that both have awoken, they are taken to a larger room for interrogation. This room is a stark contrast to the cell in which they were held: metallic, cold, almost lab-like, various pieces of mechanical equipment line the walls and tables. The main interrogator, a female Klingon, signals for her subordinates to shackle the two shipmates into ‘interrogation’ chairs.

“Why were you in Klingon space?”, she inquires.

The two shipmates refuse to answer.

“ _Jatlh!_ Speak!”, she barks.

Their continued silence angers her, so she beats them in an attempt to find out the “real” reason why they were there. With his higher pain tolerance and mental discipline, the beating doesn’t seem to effect Spock; Kirk, on the other hand, fares much worse, his face smeared with blood and bruises. Seething with hatred towards the Federation, the Klingon takes some pleasure in seeing the human in pain.

“Why were you in our space?”, she asks once more.

Not getting the answers she wants to hear, she moves to a nearby table and picks up a needle. After making her way back to the shipmates, she injects them with a kind of truth serum. Spock, with his Vulcan genes making him superior to humans, isn’t affected by the substance. Unlike Kirk, who divulges everything in great detail, albeit with a mildly slurred voice.

~ ~

Finished with her ‘questioning’, she orders two of her subordinates to take the now unconscious Kirk back to the cell. As she has taken a liking to Spock, the female Klingon keeps him for a while longer.

“ _Vulqangan_ [Vulcan]...”, she whispers, “you are strong.”.

“Leave us.”, she orders in Klingon to the guards at the door, adding, “I’m going to have a little...fun.”.

“I will make you my new...plaything.”, she continues.

“No...”, she corrects, while stroking his ear, “my mate.”. She whispers the last word into his ear.

The guards close the door as she seductively runs her hands over his chest. Let it be noted, that Klingons are known for their warrior lifestyle and combative mating rituals. Females, especially, are renowned for their voracious sexual appetites.

Unbeknownst to Spock, the ‘questioning’ was just the beginning of his treatment at the hands of the female.

~ ~

Back on the ship, Uhura is beginning to feel somewhat uneasy. It has been almost two hours since Kirk and Spock were due to check in, but the Enterprise has received no word from them. She has been trying to contact them via their communicators for quite a while, but has received is no response.

Sulu, who is in temporary command, is also starting to worry. Monitoring their signals, Uhura notices something odd: they had cut out for a moment, then changed locations. She traces the signals to a position under the surface of the colony. Due to a defensive shield, however, the transporter can’t get a lock and beam the crew members up. Sulu decides to form a small away team with Hendorff and three other security personnel. Together, they beam down to a location not far from Kirk and Spock’s last known location. The plan is to infiltrate the facility, disable its power grid and rescue their crewmates.

~ ~

Now out of the restraints, Spock attempts to fight back against the female Klingon; throwing punches and kicks, causing her to bleed. This only arouses her further and she makes a frenzied grin.

“ _Maj _”__ , she hisses, “good.”.

She reacts by taking her disruptor out of its holster and firing it at his legs; he drops to the floor after receiving a direct hit to the knee. Wrapping her arm around his neck and dragging him to a table, she reaches her hand toward a row of needles. Both still struggling, she injects a substance into his neck; he takes two injections before the chemical begins to take effect and he slumps to the floor. Now that he is finally subdued, the Klingon then proceeds to remove his clothing; after which she removes her own garbs. This chemical causes him to lose control of his mental functions, so he can’t suppress any feelings or block bodily sensations. Trickling her hand down his chest, then further down to between his legs, she begins to massage him until he hardens. Panting lustfully, she climbs on top of him, biting his neck and chest.

Continuing to feel the effects of the chemical, Spock begins to hallucinate.

“...Nyota...”, he murmurs.

“Oh? Is that your...female?”, asks the Klingon, with piqued interest.

“I do not wish to hear her name again.”, she growls. “From now on, you will say my name...B’Etrel.”.

His silence irks her, so she grasps his neck, pointing her blade into his skin.

“Say it!”, she barks.

~ ~

When she finishes on top of him, the female Klingon gets up and approaches a table. Opening a drawer, she picks out an appendage and straps it to herself. This particular device causes her to feel everything, as if she were a male Klingon. She goes back to Spock and turns him over rather roughly, slamming his face into the floor. He grunts with pain as she forces herself inside him, gnawing at the back of his neck. Using her knife, she cuts deep gashes into his back. Her cutting and biting progress to more frenzied actions as her forceful thrusting becomes for violent.

~ ~

“You...have just serviced the Empire.”, she utters into his ear, as she grabs his face.

Spock, now on his side, is quivering as small puddles of his own blood begin to form on the cold surface. While she is still lying on the floor, the female Klingon reaches for her knife. She then presses tip of her blade into his abdomen and slowly drags it along; Spock moaning with pain as the blade cuts a large slit in his belly. Licking all of the accumulated blood off her blade, she gets up and begins to dress herself.

Dropping his uniform on the floor next to him, she orders her guards to take him back to his cell. Severely weakened from his wounds and still affected by the chemical, Spock is now fighting to stay conscious. The female gazes at a spearhead-shaped device as the guards place him into his uniform.

The guards drag him into the cell and drop him onto the floor near Kirk.

“B’Etrel likes her new toy!”, barks one guard in Klingon.

“He lasted longer than I expected.”, replied the other, also in Klingon.

“Your friend is the first to satisfy her...hunger.”, one guard says so Kirk in the Federation standard.

Both guards laugh as they slam the cell door shut. Kirk moves closer to his shipmate, who is breathing uneasily with pain.

“What the hell did she do to you?”, asks Kirk upon seeing the condition of his friend.

With his own blood soaking into his clothes, Spock begins to fall unconscious.

“Spock! Stay with me!”, Kirk urges, his face taut with concern.

~ ~

A length of time later, Kirk and Spock are both taken back to the ‘interrogation’ room. The moment they arrive, they are thrown onto the floor. Just as Kirk struggles to get up, one subordinate breaks both of his legs. He grabs Kirk’s hair and forces his head upwards.

“You are going to watch your friend die.”, B’Etrel growls in Kirk’s face.

B’Etrel walks over to a table and takes a small, spearhead-shaped device from a table, then approaches Spock. With some difficulty, she picks him up with both hands and slams him into a wall. There are electronic restraints embedded into the wall, which are activated once Spock comes into contact with them.

“Tell me, Vulcan...where is your heart?”, asks B’Etrel as she presses her hand against his chest to feel for a heartbeat.

Running her hand further down, she locates his heart, which is on the right side of his body.

Completely powerless, Kirk can only watch on. Gripping the left side of Spock’s torso, B’Etrel drives the device into the right-hand side, between the underarm and the hip. She presses a button at the end of the device and it begins to dig into his body.

“This device slowly burrows its way towards its victim’s heart.”, says B’Etrel. “Any attempt to remove it will cause it to...accelerate.”.

“Pity...we could have had more time together.”, she continues, cupping her hand to Spock’s face and biting his bottom lip.

“It will be over soon.”, she whispers in his ear.

Suddenly, all power to the room cuts out. The restraints click open, and Spock drops face-down to the floor.

“ _Kesh! _”__ , she curses.

Enraged, B’Etrel uses her foot to turn Spock over, then presses it against the stab wound in his abdomen.

“It looks like your friends have come to rescue you.”, she growls, adding, “They are too late.”.

She kicks the entry wound in his torso, which rolls him back over and causes him to let out a bloodied cough. It is true that Vulcans have a higher pain tolerance than humans, but this is proving to be too much, even for Spock. A subordinate then slams Kirk’s face into the floor, breaking his nose.

“Come with me!”, B’Etrel orders to her subordinates in Klingon.

With her guards in toe, she races out of the room.

~ ~

After locating the facility’s power grid with the help of a tricorder and successfully disabling it, Sulu contacts the Enterprise.

“Mr Scott, the shields are down. Await my order to beam us up.”, Sulu informs with his communicator.

Using the tricorder, he determines the exact location of his shipmates and he and the rest of the away team make their way there.

~ ~

As the facility's shields are now down, Uhura can properly read her crewmate's signals. Looking at the readings on her monitor, she makes a worrying discovery: the word 'CRITICAL' is flashing over the read-out of Spock's vital signs. Kirk's vitals, however, display the word 'STABLE'.

"Doctor McCoy...", she chokes as she transfers the read-outs to the main screen.

"My God...", he utters upon seeing the read-outs.

~ ~

The ‘interrogation’ room is now empty, with the exception of Spock and Kirk. Spock, who is now in immeasurable pain, is barely able to lift his own body. In spite of this fact, he painfully begins to half-crawl his way towards Kirk. Small drops of dark green blood trail behind him from his numerous wounds while the device digs deeper and deeper into his body. Fighting the pain from his own injuries, Kirk uses his hands to drag himself towards Spock.

“Jim...”, Spock croaks, extending out a bloodied hand to his friend.

Just before the two friends can reach each other, Spock suddenly stops; now face-down again and motionless as he lies on the floor.

“Spock!”, Kirk cries out.

When Kirk finally reaches him, he turns him over and cradles his broken body. At this precise moment, the rescue party enters the room. The away team, and the crew awaiting them back on the ship, is unaware that it is too late for their Vulcan friend. Spock, however, knows this fact, despite his damaged body and addled mind. Subsequently, he reaches his bloodied hand up to the meld points on Kirk’s face to join their minds.

“Mr Scott, we’ve located them. Can you lock onto our signals?”, asks Sulu over the communicator.

“Aye.”, replies Scotty.

“Get us out of here.”, orders Sulu with a slight quiver in his voice.

~ ~

Upon seeing his crewmates on the transporter pad, Scotty rises from the console.

“Oh my God...”, he utters.

Whilst their minds are joined, Kirk can feel all of Spock’s pain, both physical and emotional. He can see the acts of depravity that B’Etrel performed; feel the sorrow of losing his planet; his affection for Uhura; his bond with Kirk; the love for his mother and the anguish of her loss. Whatever Spock could feel, Kirk can now feel it as well. All of it.

_...no time...remember... _Kirk can hear Spock’s voice in his mind.  
__

____...re...mem...ber...__ _ _

“...Spock...”, he whispers, his eyes widening.

Only a few short moments pass until Spock’s hand falls to the floor. A smear of dark green blood is left on Kirk’s face and his eyes begin to well with tears. As his blood continues to seep through his clothes and onto the transporter pad, with his mouth slightly agape, the life fades from his Spock's eyes. The device, it seems, has finally penetrated his heart.

“...no, Spock...”, pleads Kirk as he holds his lifeless body, “...please...don’t go...”.

Eventually, Kirk closes his friend’s eyes and mouth; at that exact moment, Uhura enters the transporter room, with McCoy carrying a stretcher and following closely behind her. A cold silence falls upon the room as Kirk starts sobbing helplessly while he grips Spock’s wrist.

“Uhura, I’m sorry.”, chokes Sulu upon seeing her.

“No... he can't be...please...”, her eyes begin to water as the horrible realisation dawns on her.

She lets out a most agonizing scream as she collapses, Sulu catching her and comfortingly holding her. With a bereaved look on his face, McCoy approaches the pad.

“I’m sorry, Jim,”, he says gently, “but you have to let him go.”.

A few moments pass until Kirk carefully lowers his friend onto the pad, then collapses as he succumbs to his own injuries.

“Jim!”, exclaims McCoy, his eyes wide with concern.

“Get another stretcher!”, he barks at two crewmen from the away team, then adds solemnly, “...and a body bag.”.

“You look after the captain, we’ll take care of Spock.”, says Scotty with a shaky voice as he places a hand on the doctor’s shoulder.

McCoy and another crewman put Kirk onto one stretcher and take him to sickbay. As soon as the other stretcher arrives, Uhura lays out the body bag on top of it, then Sulu and Scotty carefully place Spock inside and zip it shut. In sombre silence, the trio, with Hendorff’s help, carry their shipmate towards sickbay. As the group make their journey, other crew members look on in disbelief, and the corridor is awash with a great sorrow.

After the group arrives at sickbay, they gently place their deceased crew member onto a bed. Tapping a button on a nearby touch interface, Sulu gives an order over the comm system for the Enterprise to go to warp, and to flee the system. With the body bag unzipped once again, Uhura sobs helplessly into Spock’s bloodied tunic. Tending to Kirk’s injuries, McCoy can only listen to her pain.

_I was too late. I’m so sorry._


	2. 'The Vulcan Way'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Pain. 
> 
> He was in so much pain. I felt everything he felt. Saw his thoughts. He thought of his mother. Of Uhura. His home planet. Our friendship. He was afraid. Helpless. 
> 
> And I couldn’t help him. Couldn’t save him.
> 
> I’m sorry, Spock. I’m so sorry.'
> 
> The crew of the Enterprise deals with the loss of their First Officer...and friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains a reference to the IDW Publishing comic ‘Star Trek Vol. 9: The Q Gambit’.

[excerpt from ‘Spearhead’]  
 ** _...no time...remember..._ Kirk can hear Spock’s voice in his mind. **

**___...re...mem...ber..._ _ _ **

**“...Spock...”, he whispers, his eyes widening.**

**Only a few short moments pass until Spock’s hand falls to the floor. A smear of dark green blood is left on Kirk’s face and his eyes begin to well with tears. As his blood continues to seep through his clothes and onto the transporter pad, with his mouth slightly agape, the life fades from his Spock's eyes. The device, it seems, has finally penetrated his hear** **t.** ____  
... ... ..._ _ _ _

____Pain._ _ _ _

____He was in so much pain. I felt everything he felt. Saw his thoughts. He thought of his mother. Of Uhura. His home planet. Our friendship. He was afraid. Helpless._ _ _ _

____And I couldn’t help him. Couldn’t save him._ _ _ _

____I’m sorry, Spock. I’m so sorry.____

Kirk awakes in a cold sweat, his eyes wide and his cheeks streaked with tears. A part of him wishes that it was he instead of his friend. In a way, he almost blames himself for Spock’s death; as if he could have done more.

It was so senseless. So meaningless.

____Dammit! That Klingon bitch. I’ll rip her limb from limb for what she did to him._ _ _ _

Much of Kirk’s wounds have been healed, no thanks to Dr McCoy with an osteogenic stimulator and dermal regenerator. Nothing, however, can heal his emotional wounds. He feels empty. Lost.

The Enterprise now feels like an empty shell; there is not a single member of the entire crew who hasn't been affected by the loss of their beloved shipmate. It is as though a part of each of them died with Spock.

____After such a senseless death, I should at least give my friend the dignity of a proper funeral. A eulogy. Launch him into space in a torpedo._ _ _ _

____But I can’t bring myself up to do it. I just can’t seem to let him go. It’s been almost a week, but his body is still in the morgue section of the medbay.____

~ ~

**____Pain._ _ _ _ **

____I can’t sleep._ _ _ _

**____He was in so much pain._ _ _ _ **

____I’ve been having nightmares the last several nights. Nightmares about what she did to him...my friend..._ _ _ _

**____Dammit!_ _ _ _ **

____...and that I did nothing._ _ _ _

As well as the sorrow of his friend’s loss, Kirk also feels anger. Nay, something more than just anger...rage. A seething rage for she who killed his friend; the twisted way she used him, then simply tossed him aside like garbage. Murdered him. The pure waste of it.

**____That Klingon bitch._ _ _ _ **

Angry at himself, too, for his inability to help him.

**____I’m sorry, Spock._ _ _ _ **

Kirk can hardly sleep, let alone eat – his once healthy face is now gaunt, sunken, pale. The headaches that he has been suffering the past few days haven’t really helped, either.

____...remember..._ _ _ _

“Dammit, Jim! Have you even been listening?”, McCoy barks.

Not saying a word, Kirk merely stares off into the distance. After failing to report to sickbay for his recovery, McCoy is forced to personally visit the captain in his quarters. Doctor’s prerogative, and all.

“Jim...”, McCoy repeats.

“I’m not hungry, Bones.”, Kirk finally replies, without making eye contact.

“You’re not sleeping, you barely eat...keep this up and you’ll make yourself ill.”, warns McCoy. “I can give you a mild sedative to help you sleep, but, as for the eating part...well, you’ll just have to do that yourself.”.

Still not averting his gaze, the captain continues to stare into nothingness.

“Dammit, man...”, McCoy responds, almost impatiently. “Spock’s dead, Jim. Starving yourself ain’t gonna bring him back.”.

“Look, Jim,”, McCoy continues, “I know you better than anyone else on this ship. I know you blame yourself...but there was nothing you could’ve done. It wasn’t your fault, Jim. It was those damn Klingons.”.

“It was one Klingon...”, Kirk finally utters.

“What?”.

“Our...interrogator...a female. She didn’t just hurt him, Bones. She...did things to him.”.

“Yeah, I saw his injuries. Saw that device in his heart, too.”, replies McCoy, a little more softly this time. “It’s okay, Jim...you can talk about it.”.

“I...was knocked out when it...happened. Spock showed me in a mind meld...before he...died.”. Kirk’s speech is now becoming increasingly hesitant.

McCoy can only listen on with a taut face as his friend recalls the events. He knows what the female Klingon did, as evidenced by Spock’s wounds. However, he knows that Kirk needs to talk about it; to get it out of his system, as it were.

“...she...drugged him...raped him...made him say her name while she did it...and then...she...killed him...”. He can barely even get the words out. “...it wasn’t quick, either...she made him suffer...I didn’t just watch him die, Bones...I felt him die.”.

Kirk is now almost on the verge of breaking down.

“...he was in a lot of pain...and he was scared...I couldn’t help him, Bones...I couldn’t...Spock...I’m so sorry...”. At those last words, he completely falls apart.

“It’s alright, Jim...”. McCoy can only embrace his friend in a feeble attempt to console him.

~ ~

____Nyota..._ _ _ _

Still asleep, Uhura begins to stir.

____Nyota..._ _ _ _

"Spock?". She can almost feel his presence.

Slowly opening her eyes, she turns around to face the side of the bed where Spock would lay; as if she is expecting to see him there. As if none of the recent events had occurred. As if he was still alive.

Closing her eyes again, she tries to fall back into sleep. Her attempt, however, is in vain. Wiping away the freshly-formed tears, she forces herself out of the bed and proceeds to dress into her uniform.

~ ~

Technically not on duty for another hour, Uhura has gone down to the morgue in the medbay. With Spock’s mortuary cabinet opened, she tearfully cups her hand to his face. Almost immediately, her hand pulls away.

____So cold..._ _ _ _

She knows he’s dead; however, a part of her simply doesn’t want to believe it. Feeling his icy skin beneath her fingertips reinforces the fact that...

____...he’s really gone, isn’t he?_ _ _ _

Closing the cabinet, she slumps into a heap on the floor. Seated directly below the drawer in which Spock lay, she begins to cry.

____I miss you so much..._ _ _ _

Without even turning her gaze away from the floor, she notices the captain standing nearby.

“What did they do to him?”, she asks.

“Tortured, drugged and violated him.”, Kirk replies, the words still not coming easily.

“How did he die?”.

“Implanted with a device that slowly dug through to his heart.”.

“He must have been in agony.”, she utters.

“He was. I’m sorry, Uhura.”, he responds.

Kirk slowly approaches her and gently sits by her side.

"He was thinking about you before he...", his voice chokes before he can even say the last word. "He loved you.".

“I know...I miss him so much.”, she sobs.

“So do I.”, he utters as he embraces her. “...so do I.”.

During the exchange, Doctor McCoy is in his office filing some reports. Quietly listening to the conversation, he begins to shed a slight tear. After offering a few moments of silence for his fallen friend, he attempts to continue his reports.

The silence is broken by Sulu’s voice over the ship’s comm system.

"CAPTAIN KIRK TO THE BRIDGE. LIEUTENANT UHURA TO THE BRIDGE.".

Upon hearing this, McCoy decides to join them; he needs to keep an eye on the captain.

~ ~

Kirk arrives at the bridge with McCoy and Uhura.

“What is it, Sulu?”, he asks, as he sits himself in the captain’s chair.

McCoy positions himself a few feet from him, Uhura takes her place at her station.

“A Klingon ship has de-cloaked directly ahead of us, sir.”, replies Sulu.

“Klingon...?”, murmurs Kirk.

“Captain, they’re hailing us.”, informs Uhura.

“On screen.”, Kirks orders.

Slowly arising from his chair, Kirk recognises the face on the screen. A face he had thought he might never again set his eyes upon. The face of B’Etrel, the very Klingon responsible for the brutal death of his friend.

“You...how the hell did you find us?”, the words come out through gritted teeth.

“We tracked your warp signature. I waited a few days so I could surprise you...Captain Kirk.”, she responds.

“Jim, you know her?”, queries McCoy.

“Yeah, I do...”, begins Kirk. “She’s the one who murdered Spock.”.  
Uhura hastily rises from her station upon hearing those last words.

Trying to quell her anger, she stares at the Klingon on the screen.

“Murdered? No...”, B’Etrel states, “I simply put an end to his...suffering.”.  
Noticing Uhura’s furious glare, the Klingon takes her attention away from the captain.

“You must be the one called...Nyota.”, B’Etrel recalls. “Your beloved Vulcan said your name while we were...mating. I made sure he said my name instead. It’s amazing what certain...chemicals can do, even to someone as strong as him. He was...more than adequate; I hope the resulting...offspring are as strong as he was.”.

The Klingon is almost taunting her now. Uhura can’t conceal her rage any longer and starts to retaliate.

“You...”, she begins to yell with tightened fists.

“Easy, Lieutenant...”, McCoy tries to calm her.

With Kirk’s fury now swelling, he silently signals for Uhura to sever the communication between the two vessels.

“Raise the shields, Mr Sulu.”, orders Kirk with a vengeful tone. “Fire photon torpedoes.”.

“Sir?”, Sulu is almost questioning his captain’s motives.

“Do it! I want that ship blown out of the sky.”.

“Aye, sir.”, the helmsman has no choice but to follow his captain’s orders.

Several well-aimed hits cause the Klingon vessel to explode. The entire Enterprise bridge goes silent. Perhaps, this is the closure that Kirk needs; not for himself, but for his friend.

“Sulu, you have the conn.”, with his voice slightly quivering, he proceeds to leave the bridge.

~ ~

Kirk is back in the morgue of the medbay, and has opened Spock’s mortuary cabinet. With sullen eyes, he gazes at his friend.

“She’s dead, Spock...”, he tells his friend’s cold face. “The one who hurt you...is dead.”.

“Such a waste.”, Kirk hears a somewhat familiar voice behind him.

Mildly surprised, he spins around.

“Q? What are you doing here?”, he quizzes.

“Come now, James,”, retorts the being, “is that any way to say hello?”.

“What do you want?”.

“I’m going to bring Spock back from the dead.”.

“I’m not in the mood for another game.”, Kirk fires back.

“Oh, I’m not playing any games.”, Q reassures. “Your dearly departed Vulcan friend wasn’t meant to die...not yet, and certainly not like this. Fate, or destiny, or whatever you wish to call it, would see Spock achieve great things in his lifetime. But alas, I can’t tell you...that would be spoiling the story. Besides, consider it a thank you for helping me save the Continuum.”.

With a snap of Q’s fingers, Spock breathes his first breath in almost a week. Completely speechless, probably for the first time in his life, Kirk stares at his friend.

“Oh, and James,”, Q goes on, “I would do something about those headaches, if I were you.”.

“...remember...”, he whispers into Kirk’s ear.

Upon hearing that word, a sharp pain shoots through Kirk’s head. Q disappears with another snap of his fingers and a white light. His head throbbing, Kirk taps a button on an interface for the ship’s comm system.

“Bones, get down to sickbay, now!”, he shouts.

~ ~

“Well, Jim...”, begins McCoy, “after completing a very specific brain scan, I found out you have another layer of consciousness in your head. I did the same scan on Spock and found nothing. Turns out, his mind is empty, Jim. He’s alive, but there’s nothing going on between those pointy ears of his. Our Vulcan friend has literally gotten into your head.”.

Bewildered, Kirk glances at his friend lying on the bio bed.

____What do I do, Spock?_ _ _ _

Almost as if he can read Kirk’s thoughts, McCoy breaks the short silence.

“Thing is, I have no idea how to get his consciousness out of your head and back into his own. To be honest, I never really understood Vulcans.”.

Kirk’s face suddenly changes and he reaches toward an interface for the comm system.

“I might know who can help.”, he suggests as he taps a button on the interface.

“Lieutenant Uhura, can you establish a comm link with New Vulcan?”.

“Yes, sir.”, replies Uhura.

~ ~

“We call it the ‘katra’, or living spirit.”, Ambassador Sarek informs on the main screen of the bridge. “When an individual is near death, they join minds with another and transfers their katra to the other, in order to preserve their knowledge and experiences. It is the Vulcan way.”.

“What do I need to do?”, Kirk inquires.

“Bring Spock to New Vulcan. We will do the rest.”, as Sarek speaks these last words, the link is severed.

Kirk breathes a sigh of relief. At last, he has answers.

“Mr Sulu, set a course for New Vulcan.”, he orders.

“Aye, sir.”, replies the helmsman.

~ ~

Arriving at its destination, the Enterprise goes into planetary orbit. A shuttle carrying Uhura, McCoy, Kirk and the newly-revived Spock enters the New Vulcan atmosphere. With Sulu at the controls, the shuttle lands on a pad not far from Ambassador Sarek’s home. Greeted by the Ambassador, the group proceeds to make its way to a location that is as close to a Mount Seleya as this new home can provide.

“I have already informed our new priestess of the current situation. All has been prepared.”, Sarek informs the group. Turning his attention toward Kirk, he continues. “The ritual is called ‘fal-tor-pan’; the literal translation being ‘re-fusion’. Before we commence, Kirk, I must warn you that there is a risk to you both – “.

“I’ll do whatever it takes to get him back.”, interrupts the captain as he glances back at his friend.

“Very well, we will proceed shortly.”.

~ ~

After the ritual has been brought to an end, the still unconscious Spock is taken to Sarek’s home. There, he will stay until he has completed his reconditioning. Uhura has decided to remain with him in order to assist with his recovery. McCoy also plans to stay, rather only briefly, to monitor his shipmate. Kirk, who has been examined by McCoy, has gone with Sulu back to the Enterprise; albeit begrudgingly, at the good doctor’s insistence. The ship will remain in orbit until its beloved crewmember has recovered.

Kirk lies on the bed in quarters, gazing blankly at the ceiling. He is still concerned for his friend, although he knows that he is in capable hands.

“It’s not over yet, James.”, a familiar voice breaks the silence of the room.

Startled, Kirk hastily sits up.

“Q?”, he utters.

“Once again, I can’t divulge any details...spoilers, and all.”, Q disappears in a burst of white light upon saying the words.

With the being gone, Kirk’s thoughts go back to his friend.

____I hope you’ll be okay, Spock._ _ _ _


	3. 'One Last Sunset'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paralysing. Debilitating. These are, undoubtedly, the only words that can truly describe Spock’s post-traumatic panic attacks. The first, and most severe, occurring two days after he awoke from the re-fusion ritual, when he was just beginning regain the memories of those tragic events which brought him here. The first of many.  
> ... ...
> 
> After being brought back to life by Q, Spock suffers temporary amnesia upon being reunited with his katra. Then come the panic attacks. He is fighting the panic attacks and the emotions they bring; fighting for his very life, with every fibre of his being.

Paralysing. Debilitating. These are, undoubtedly, the only words that can truly describe Spock’s post-traumatic panic attacks. The first, and most severe, occurring two days after he awoke from the re-fusion ritual, when he was just beginning regain the memories of those tragic events which brought him here. The first of many.

Sarek is in the lower half of his home, showing Uhura how to prepare plomeek soup. Doctor McCoy has just returned from gathering medical supplies. Spock is asleep in an upstairs bedroom, when he unexpectedly feels his stomach begin to churn. Rising slowly from the bed, he staggers toward the washroom. Almost immediately after entering, he proceeds to vomit into the basin. With his hands trembling uncontrollably, he cleans his face. At this point, his breathing is somewhat erratic and he is now sweating profusely. Turning himself back to face the door, he pushes on toward the bedroom. He stumbles out the door and collapses next to the bed.

**_The restraints click open, and Spock drops face-down to the floor._ **

From downstairs, his father and crewmates hear the resulting thud and race up the stairs. Barely able to breathe, and feeling a sharp pain radiating from his torso, he forces himself into a kind of low crawl.

**_Spock, who is now in immeasurable pain, is barely able to lift his own body. In spite of this fact, he painfully begins to half-crawl his way towards Kirk. Small drops of dark green blood trail behind him from his numerous wounds while the device digs deeper and deeper into his body._ **

As the trio enter the room, he reaches a shaking hand to them.

**_“Jim...”, Spock croaks, extending out a bloodied hand to his friend._ **

His body stops just before they get close to him, and he lays face-down on the floor.

**_Just before the two friends can reach each other, Spock suddenly stops; now face-down again and motionless as he lies on the floor._ **

Almost at the same moment as McCoy turns him over, Spock raises his quivering hand up to the doctor’s face.

**_He reaches his bloodied hand up to the meld points on Kirk’s face to join their minds._ **

_'...help me...'_ McCoy hears Spock’s plea in his mind.

“My God...”, the doctor utters the words with widened eyes.

**__“...Spock...”, he whispers, his eyes widening._ _ **

“He’s remembering.”, murmurs Uhura as the tears begin to form in her eyes.

With Spock’s trembling hand falling off his face, McCoy checks his vital signs.

**__Only a few short moments pass until Spock’s hand falls to the floor. A smear of dark green blood is left on Kirk’s face and his eyes begin to well with tears. As his blood continues to seep through his clothes and onto the transporter pad, with his mouth slightly agape, the life fades from his Spock's eyes. The device, it seems, has finally penetrated his heart._ _ **

“He’s got a pulse... Dammit! He’s not breathing.”, the doctor informs, then begins to perform mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

McCoy continues these actions for several minutes, but to no avail. His friend is still in respiratory arrest, his eyes fixated on the ceiling.

“Come on, Spock...breathe, dammit!”, he urges with sweat accumulating on his face.

Sarek, who has kept his distance in order for the doctor to have the space needed to do his work, slowly approaches. Kneeling at his son’s head, he places the tips of his thumb, index and middle fingers of both hands onto the meld points of his face.

 _ _ _Spock,___ speaks the ambassador into his son’s mind, _____hear my thoughts. Come back to us._____

This is repeated for several more minutes...

_______...father...?_ _ _ _ _ _ _

...until, finally, with a deep gasp and several coughs, he is breathing once more. With a heavy sigh, McCoy leans his back on the side of the bed and wipes the sweat from his brow.

After removing his hands from his son’s face, Sarek rises to his feet and unsteadily makes his way toward the bedroom door. Uhura notices this and begins to approach him.

“Sarek, are you alright?”, she queries.

“Yes, I...need to rest.”, with those words, he leaves the room.

“Come on, let’s get Spock back onto the bed.”, McCoy speaks, still catching his breath.

The two carefully pick up their crewmate and carry him over to the bed, onto which they gently place him. As he once again falls asleep, Uhura tenderly kisses his forehead, tears of worry still marking her eyes.

~ ~

“His mind, and therefore his body, were reliving the final moments before his death. I saw this when our minds were joined. I suspect you saw this as well.”, informs Sarek after resting for a few hours in an adjacent room.

“Yeah, I did.”, replies the doctor, who had come to check on him.

“In addition, I glimpsed the one who caused his death and what she had done to him, accompanied by a feeling of great unease. What came of her?”.

“She’s dead...her ship got destroyed.”.

“Even in death, she continues to torment him.”, remarks the ambassador.

**________"From now on, you will say my name...B’Etrel.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

Spock, who is currently asleep, begins to writhe around. It is almost as if he heard his father and the doctor mention the Klingon who had killed him.

**________“Say it!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

_________...no...please..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

With a yelp, he hastily sits up, face dripping with sweat and eyes wide.

“Nyota...?”, he murmurs with fear in his eyes.

She has heard him from across the room and swiftly makes her way to the bed on which he lay. Extending her arms as she draws near, she comforts him with a warm embrace.

“It’s okay, I’m here...”, she utters reassuringly. “She can’t hurt you anymore.”.

___________Why am I still afraid?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

McCoy and Sarek had also heard his cry and have made it upstairs. The two stand helplessly in the doorway as he silently weeps into her shoulder. Together, the doctor and the ambassador leave the room, silently closing the door behind them.

“It’s hard to see him like that.”, utters McCoy once he and Sarek are downstairs.

“Indeed, it is rather...distressing.” replies the ambassador. “Despite our presence and all that we can do for him, he alone must fight this battle. As for the question of whether or not he will return to his former self, it is only with time that we will know the answer.”.

Uhura gently pulls herself away from Spock and gazes at him. She slowly raises a comforting hand to face, almost touching his ear.

**____________“I will make you my new...plaything. No...”, corrects the Klingon, while stroking his ear, “my mate.”._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

This action causes him to flinch as he grabs her hand and carefully pushes it away. His face taut in a frown, and without saying a word, his shakes his head.

“Okay...”, her voice is quivering, yet sympathetic, “I understand.”.

_____________I do not wish to be alone; yet, I do not want to be touched._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

~ ~

To risk stating the obvious, Spock isn’t himself. He hasn’t been since he awoke from the re-fusion. The substance B’Etrel drugged him with has long since disappeared from his system, yet it’s as though he is still feeling some of its effects. His normally stoic demeanor has been reduced to that of a frightened child. He is timid, skittish, easily triggered. Physically, he is still able to get around and do things on his own; however, someone needs to be nearby, in the inevitable event he has another attack.

Indeed, one late afternoon, he suffers such an attack. This one not quite as severe as the first from the day prior, but nevertheless, still an extremely troubling sight for his father and crewmates to witness. Sarek, as per usual, is preparing plomeek soup in the kitchen downstairs. Doctor McCoy is at a table in the upstairs bedroom, reading reports on his PADD. Uhura, ever worried about Spock, is just outside the doorway to the washroom, giving him some privacy whilst he showers, but still keeping an ear out for any sign of trouble. And, low and behold, trouble is had.

Dropping the soapy washcloth to his feet, his face aghast and his breathing irregular, Spock’s eyes are fixed on the smooth yet foggy wall of the shower stall. Just managing an attempt to turn around, he slips on the cloth, his hand knocking against the hot tap as he falls, causing the water to become near boiling.

Uhura, upon hearing what sounds like a heavy slap, races into the washroom. There he lay, strewn on his side on the cold wet tiles, his upper half outside of the stall, his lower half still under the water. His entire body is quivering and his eyes slightly fixated, as if in some kind of daze.

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He's having another flashback._______________ Somehow, she just knows.

****______________He grunts with pain as she forces herself inside him, gnawing at the back of his neck. Using her knife, she cuts deep gashes into his back. Her cutting and biting progress to more frenzied actions as her forceful thrusting becomes more violent.  
...  
“You...have just serviced the Empire.”, she utters into his ear, as she grabs his face. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**________________Spock, now on his side, is quivering as small puddles of his own blood begin to form on the cold surface.________________ **

The steam from the hot water makes it difficult to see into the stall properly, but moving closer, she spots what appears to be light bruising on his legs. Carefully stepping over him, she reaches her hand through the water and turns the tap, burning her hand in the process. Now able to see better, she assesses his legs; and yes, there are fresh burn marks. Calling for the doctor, and concerned there might be a head injury, she turns Spock's head to check for any wounds. Then she notices a small mark of blood on the tile from where his head lay and a corresponding wound on the side of his head, just as McCoy arrives. As the doctor treats his wounds, he notices a spot of blood on the floor. From where he was violated...with the appendage.

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _How is that possible?_________________ The doctor is somewhat perplexed by this sight.

After treating the burns on his legs and the wound on his head, McCoy proceeds to treat and clean this new injury. As soon as he touches the area, his shipmate flinches and tenses up.

"It's alright, Spock.", the doctor can only try to reassure his friend.

"Focus on me...", Uhura is trying to avert his fearful gaze.

Once his gaze meets hers after a few moments, finally, the quivering ceases and his body relaxes, with his eyes no longer fixated.

“Nyo...ta...?”.

After the doctor finishes treating the area, Uhura briskly dries Spock and wraps a towel around his waist. With the doctor's help, she picks him up and carefully carries him to the bed, into which he begins to fall asleep.

~ ~

During the first week, the Enterprise is called upon to answer a distress signal in a system several light years away. Doctor McCoy is ordered to re-join the medical staff, despite his reluctance, to provide medical assistance. Entrusting Uhura and Sarek with the care of his crewmate, he leaves behind a pack of medical supplies, consisting partly of hyposprays full of sedatives. This, he hopes, will help his friend with the panic attacks and allow him some much-needed sleep, as well as tend to any wounds, should he accidentally hurt himself during an episode. During one particular attack, Spock did grasp a glass of water so tightly that it shattered, the shards digging into his hand, resulting in dark green blood dripping onto the floor. Uhura was able to mend the cuts with a dermal regenerator, thanks to the pack the doctor left for her.

McCoy is unaware of just how much his friend’s condition will worsen in the coming weeks.

~ ~

The panic attacks usually begin with a memory flashback or a mirage of the female Klingon reflected in a smooth surface. This is coupled with trembling hands and profuse sweat. Vomiting can also occur, but not with every attack. In addition, there is erratic breathing followed by a form of temporary paralysis. He, quite literally, cannot move. Uhura, who has been keeping a watchful eye on him, has observed the early signs of an impending episode. She saves him by injecting him with the sedatives that McCoy had provided her. These sedatives are of a particularly strong dosage, to match Spock’s Vulcan physiology. Uhura, catching him as the sedative takes effect, would then carefully help him get back to the bed; onto which he would promptly fall into somnolence. There, he will stay in that state until the sedative wears off, when he would have another nightmare.

In addition to the nightmares and panic attacks, Spock continues to throw up much of the food that Uhura and his father prepare for him. This goes on for many weeks, causing him to lose a significant amount of weight. Due to this and the lack of sleep, his appearance is now quite gaunt. Nay, much more than that. His frame is now a husk, a mere shadow of its former self. Additionally, as he is now severely weakened, his breathing has become increasingly laboured. His hands now tremble much more, panic attack or not. It pains Uhura deeply to watch his deterioration; his father, too, despite not showing it on his face.

~ ~

One fateful evening, just before the sun begins to set, Spock is seated at the table near the bed. Uhura, who had helped place him there, is sitting opposite him. In front of them sit two bowls of plomeek soup that his father had prepared downstairs. With a trembling hand, Spock slowly raises the spoon to his mouth, in another feeble attempt to eat. Yet, before the utensil nears its destination, it suddenly drops into the bowl. Uhura, noticing his widened eyes and taut mouth, hurriedly rises from her chair. Draping his arm over her shoulders, she briskly leads him to the washroom. They approach the basin, into which he proceeds to vomit rather violently. He hadn’t consumed any of the meal, yet here he is, hunched over the sink for several minutes. Minutes that feel like an eternity.

When he has finally finished throwing up, he remains in that stooped position, his quaking hands barely bracing the edge of the sink. Small specks of green blood now smear the basin. Where his breathing was greatly laboured before, it has now developed into a heavy wheeze. With his eyes tightly shut from the pain, he turns slightly and slides into a seated slump at the base of the sink. Uhura, trying her hardest to keep her composure, helps him onto his feet so she can take him back to the bedroom. The pair only travel a single step, when he collapses yet again. She makes another attempt to move him, yielding the same result. Desperate to help him, she cries out to his father, who is downstairs.

Upon his arrival, Sarek grabs his son’s other arm and, with Uhura, takes him back to the bedroom. After gently placing Spock into the bed, Uhura completely breaks down and flumps to the floor, her back against the edge of the bed.

“I hate seeing him like this.”, she cries as the ambassador sits next to her.

“I know it is difficult, but we must not lose hope.”.

At that precise moment, before Sarek can say any more, the two hear a weak moan from the bed. Wiping the tears from her face, Uhura uses her knees to move closer to Spock.

“I’m here...”, she whispers.

As the setting sun shines over the balcony and through a gap in the curtains, lighting part of his face, he points a shaky finger toward it.

___________________I want to feel the warmth of the sun again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Not uttering a word, she tearfully nods with a reassuring smile. With the ambassador’s help, she carries Spock out to the balcony. The two take him all the way over to the railing, onto which he places his shaking hands. His eyes barely able to stay open, he gazes out at the sunset; the sky awash with hues of golden orange and yellow. For a few moments, he remains in that position, his formally towering figure now hunched as he struggles to stay upright. His legs slowly giving way beneath him, he begins to slip down. Uhura and Sarek catch him as he falls and gently lower him to the ground, on his back, parallel to the base of the railing.

After conducting a brief mind meld with his son, Sarek rises to his feet.

“His body is void of all strength, yet his mind prevails.”, the ambassador speaks after a few moments. “He struggles against that which plagues him, within himself. We have done all we can for him, now he must endure on his own.”.

With a tear, Uhura softly kisses Spock’s forehead and slowly moves herself into a seated position next to his head, leaning her back against the railing.

_____________________You can do this, Spock...you can win'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	4. 'A New Sunset'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There is something you need to see, James.”, the voice of Q is heard on the Enterprise bridge. 
> 
> Before he can even utter a single word, and in the blink of an eye, Kirk disappears in a burst of white light. Instantaneously, he finds himself moved to New Vulcan, on the balcony of ambassador Sarek’s home. And there, at the railing, he spots the skeletal form of his friend. 
> 
> “Is he – “, begins Kirk.
> 
> “Dead? No. I wouldn’t bring him back to life just so he could die again.”, Q interrupts. “Your dear friend is fighting, even as we speak. Fighting with the only thing he has left: his mind.”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains a reference to the IDW Publishing comic ‘Star Trek: Boldly Go’ issue #4.

[excerpt from ‘One Last Sunset’]  
 ** _His eyes barely able to stay open, he gazes out at the sunset; the sky awash with hues of golden orange and yellow. For a few moments, he remains in that position, his formally towering figure now hunched as he struggles to stay upright. His legs slowly giving way beneath him, he begins to slip down. Uhura and Sarek catch him as he falls and gently lower him to the ground, on his back, parallel to the base of the railing._**  
... ...

“There is something you need to see, James.”, the voice of Q is heard on the Enterprise bridge.

Before he can even utter a single word, and in the blink of an eye, Kirk disappears in a burst of white light. Instantaneously, he finds himself moved to New Vulcan, on the balcony of ambassador Sarek’s home. And there, at the railing, he spots the skeletal form of his friend.

“Is he – “, begins Kirk.

“Dead? No. I wouldn’t bring him back to life just so he could die again.”, Q interrupts. “Your dear friend is fighting, even as we speak. Fighting with the only thing he has left: his mind.”.

“Fighting against what?”.

“The greatest adversary of them all: himself. His body is ravaged, yet he pushes on. Spock’s been fighting ever since he got here. I saw how he resisted the Borg. He is remarkably resilient, given all that has happened to him. Despite all of his suffering, he continues to grapple. I know it pains you to see him like this; believe it or not, it pains me too. We can’t help him; this part of his story needs to play out.”.

~ ~

For the next two nights, Spock lay there, Sarek and Uhura each taking turns to tend to him; the former during the day, the latter at night. They dab his forehead and mouth with a damp cloth and give him small amounts of water. All the while, the Enterprise continues to be called upon for humanitarian missions.

On the morning of the third day, just before the sunrise, when even he had almost given up hope...

_Perhaps, I was meant to die._

...he sensed a presence he hadn’t felt for quite some time. A familiar voice that he thought he would never hear again.

_Spock..._

_...mother...?_

_...it’s not your time yet. They need you...go back to them...I will be here waiting for you..._

And so, as he slowly opens his eyes, the sun peeks out from the other side of his father’s home. Uneasily moving himself into a seated position, his legs folded beneath him, he gazes at the bright golden glow. A new sunrise has awoken; his first glimpse of a real one for a long time. Closing his eyes as the light hits his face, he takes a deep breath, bathing in its warmth. His open palms are cupped almost meditatively on his lap, steady for the first time in many weeks. At last, the fight is over, the battle won; and with the dawning light of the newborn sun, he is made whole again. Anew.

As the new sun continues its ascent, Uhura, who had fallen asleep at the railing next to Spock, begins to waken. She opens her eyes to see him sitting upright, his head tilted toward the sun. Moving closer, she notices his now stable hands. At this, she finds herself weeping again; only this time, not tears of sorrow, but tears of joy.

_You did it, Spock._

~ ~

For the next two weeks, he continues to improve, spending every sunset out on the balcony in deep meditation. His appetite now returned, he makes quick work of the food his father prepares for him, downing bowl after bowl of plomeek soup. Thus, regaining much of his strength. As he hadn’t eaten for some time, he is quite content to consume the same meal day after day. During his rapid recovery, the Enterprise finally returns and resumes its orbit around New Vulcan. Thanks to Uhura’s communications to the ship, Doctor McCoy has been kept abreast of his friend’s ever-improving condition.

~ ~

“He did it, James.”, Kirk hears the voice of Q as he stares out at the planet from the window in his quarters.

The captain spins around to see the entity. Kirk, in a way, already knows about his friend’s improvement thanks to McCoy. The Enterprise will be departing the very next day, after its crew members are safely on board.

“Your friend has been restored.”, Q continues. “I almost knew he would pull through. Yes, you already know, but it feels so good...does it not? Ah, what a triumphant end to a tragic chapter of the story. The strings of fate have been repaired, there is a whiff of romance in the air...but alas, I must leave you now. I need to pay a visit to a dear old friend of mine. So long, James.”.

At that, Q disappears with a click of his fingers and a white flash.

~ ~

It is a cool night on New Vulcan, and Uhura is in the washroom readying for bed. Spock, with PADD in hand, silently wanders over to the replicator. Entering a few commands into the interface using his PADD, and the machine does its work. With a whir and a flare of light, the sequence is complete. There, inside the replicator, is a vase; one that he had spent part of the afternoon designing on his PADD. The vase is a most intricate one at that; with interweaving shapes and lines; and specks of imitation Vokaya at the meeting points of each shape. Any last trace of the mineral was lost during Vulcan's destruction, so he is forced to replicate the specks for the vase. He takes the vase out of the machine and places it onto a nearby table. Going back to the replicator, he enters another set of commands and once again the machine goes to work. Inside lay a bundle of African Violets, whose petals feature striking hues of deep blue and purple. Carefully picking up the bundle, he takes them over to the table. Meticulously arranging them in the vase, he makes his way to the washroom. Slowly approaching Uhura, he softly caresses her arm.

“I have something that I would like to show you.”, he whispers into her ear. “Please close your eyes.”.

“Okay.”, she replies with a smile.

Holding her hand, he leads her to the table, atop of which sits the vase.

“You may open your eyes now.”, he once again speaks the words into her ear in a hushed tone.

Delightfully curious, she opens her eyes and spots the vase containing the African Violets, the bright greenish blue specks of imitation Vokaya glistening even in this dim light. Even though the vase and flowers are replicated, she can’t help but marvel at their beauty.

“Oh, Spock,” she utters as she turns to face him, “it’s beautiful.”.

“I would like to thank you, Nyota, for your patience during my recovery. I know that it has been...difficult for you. I am unsure of what the outcome would have been if not for your presence.”.

“I just wanted to make sure you were going to be alright. We’ll be departing for the Enterprise tomorrow. Let’s just go to bed and get some sleep, okay?”.

She cups her hand to his face and gives him a peck on the lips. As she strolls toward bed, he makes his way to the washroom.

Once he is finished washing up, he silently walks the few steps to the bed; as she had already fallen asleep, he is careful not to startle her. Sliding himself under the sheets, he turns toward her. Admiring her in this peaceful slumber, he delicately brushes the back of his hand over her cheek. This motion subsequently causes her to make a slight contented smile. Additionally, he runs his fingers over hers and lifts her hand up toward his face. Utilising her fingers, he proceeds to stroke the pointed tip of his ear, running down to its curvature. As she slowly opens her eyes, he swings his body around and is now hovering over her. With her fingertips still touching his ear, she observes the expression in his deep brown eyes.

“Spock,”, she whispers, realising his intention, “are you sure you want to – “.

He interrupts by giving her a most arousing kiss.

“Most definitely.”, he replies softly.

After dropping their undergarments onto the floor, their fingers and mouths interlock in a delicate passion. With gentle motions at first, he enters her under silky sheets as a cool night breeze lightly wafts into the room.

_I am going to be alright, Nyota._

~ ~

“I do not want to hurt you.”.

“Don’t hold back.”, she whispers into his ear.

With those words, their lovemaking progresses, his thrusting beginning to intensify; she responds by gripping the skin on his back. Then, emanating from the bedside table, is a soft beeping. It’s Uhura’s communicator. Doctor McCoy is trying to contact her from the ship, to inform her that he will be going down to the planet to check on Spock before he returns to his crewmates. Without raising his head or breaking his rhythm, Spock reaches his hand to the communicator. He opens then closes the flap, as if turning off an old alarm clock.

“What the...?”, ponders McCoy back on the ship.

~ ~

After the climax, he removes himself from her and lays on his side next to her. She also turns, and is now facing him. Gently stroking the back of her head, he lovingly presses his forehead to hers. Moving his hand away from her head and placing it in her hand, still touching foreheads, the two slowly begin to fall asleep.

_Thank you, Nyota._

~ ~

Early the next morning, as the New Vulcan sun rises, Uhura awakens whilst Spock continues to sleep. Careful as to not wake him, she slides herself out from under the sheets and tip-toes toward the washroom. Stepping into the shower stall, she turns the taps and allows the water to flow over her. Several minutes later, Spock begins to stir. Hearing the sound of running water, he opens his eyes and rises from the bed. Wandering over to the washroom, he stands in the doorway for all but a few seconds. He strolls the few feet toward the shower stall and opens the door. As he runs his hand down her arm, she turns around and the two lock in an amorous embrace.

With Sulu piloting the shuttlecraft, McCoy has returned to the surface of New Vulcan. The doctor needs to conduct one last check on his crewmate before he goes back to the Enterprise. After Sarek invites him into the house, he travels up the staircase toward the bedroom.

“Spock, I need to check up on you before you return to the ship.”, he states as he enters through the doorway.

Not seeing neither Spock nor Uhura, he goes further into the room.

“Spock? Uhura?”. Again, he receives no response.

As he nears the bed, he notices the garments on the floor. To this, he makes a little grin.

“Yeah, you’re gonna be fine.”, he cheerfully scoffs. “You lucky pointy-eared bastard.”.

~ ~

Later that morning, with the shuttle waiting on the landing pad, Spock exchanges a ta’al (Vulcan salute) with his father. Turning around, he approaches the shuttle, Uhura next to him with the vase of violets in her hands. After the hatch closes, the shuttle lifts off and makes a course back to the Enterprise.

_Live long and prosper, my son._

~ ~

On the bridge, the crew is getting ready to depart, eager to greet their shipmate. Doctor McCoy completes one final check on his friend before releasing him back to full duties. Uhura has returned to her station, the vase of African Violets safe in her quarters.

McCoy walks out of the turbolift and stands next to Kirk, who is, of course situated at the captain’s chair. The doors to the turbolift open once again, and a figure appears.

“Permission to come on the bridge, Captain?”, requests the familiar voice.

“Nice choice of words...”, mumbles McCoy jokingly.

“Spock,”, answers Kirk, swivelling his chair around, “do you even need to ask?”.

Exiting the turbolift, Spock takes a place on the other side of the captain’s chair.

“It’s good to have you back.”, Kirk tells his friend. “We missed you.”.

“Hell, even I missed you.”, chimes McCoy.

“Would you prefer that I stay dead, Doctor?”, Spock retorts.

“No, of course not...I...”, the doctor stammers with a realisation. “Wait a minute...Spock, did you just...make a joke?”.

The commander responds with a raised eyebrow.

“I do not believe that I had, Doctor.”, he states.

“Lord help me, now I’ve heard it all.”, McCoy murmurs.

With a chuckle, Kirk glances up at his newly returned friend.

“Spock,”, he begins as he rises from the chair, “you have the conn. After all, you deserve it.”. He steps away and gestures towards the chair. “Don't make me order you.”.

With a nod, Spock places himself into the chair. At his order, the Enterprise lays in a course and goes to warp.

_Welcome home, Spock._


End file.
